Angel and Angle
by angel.angle
Summary: Stephanie gets married with his ex-husband Triple H, leaving Kurt Angle loveless. Deciding on making his career his number one priority, he meets a new WWE diva...
1. Chapter 1

"Another boring day." Angel slowly whispered as she stared down her bedroom window. She could see her playful little neighbors playing on the other side of the fence with their dog Giddy. She had just recently graduated from college and was looking for a job to fit her lifestyle. She closed her eyes and breathed very deeply. "Where on earth will I get a decent job..?" she desperately asked herself. Angel then stepped across her room and sat down on the chair beside her desk. She picks up the beautifully framed picture of her mom and herself. "Mom's in the hospital, my dad's in jail, my brother's abroad, and I'm stuck here without a job." she mumbled. She shed a few tears as she placed the framed picture back to its original place. "Mom needs money for her hospital bills and I've got no clue to where I'm gonna get money. I'm hopeless." she said.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as she glanced at her wall clock. She looked to the opposite side of her room and glanced at her calendar. She ran to her bed's side table and picked up her cellphone. She quickly pressed away to the 'Calendar.' Her eyes suddenly widened. "Five PM. April one. Live airing of Smackdown today!" she screamed. She hastily plopped onto her bed and turned on the television. She pressed the channel button as fast as she could until it reached UPN where the opening video of Smackdown was playing. She gave out a large sigh and smiled. "I'm just in time." Angel yelled.  
  
Angelique Nicole Fendell was her name. This bubbly eighteen-year-old teen has graduated at a very early age, probably because of her acceleration from third year high school to first year college before. Wrestling has played an important role in her life-when she was still at a young age of five, she would sit on the floor of their living room with her dad and watch wrestling. Hulk Hogan was the first wrestler she has ever known, and until now she still remembers him. When she was seven years old she wrestled any guy to the ground who made fun of her, but later on apologizes and makes friends with whoever he is. Her hair was long and ever so straight in a chocolate-brown shade. Her eyes were just as brown, and her beauty is undeniable. She has never entered with any serious relationship with any guy with his father's protection, which caused his father's confinement.  
  
"Welcome to Smackdown!" announcer Tazz said. Angel leaped, blushed, and tried to restrain herself. 'First show of the season and I get to watch it live..!' she thought. 'Thank you Brad!' she continued. Brad was one of Angel's best friends, and also the one who ordered a live broadcast of wrestling shows for her; he was paying. "A new season, a new show; Smackdown is reborn!" Tazz continued. He patted the back of his fellow announcer, Michael Cole.  
  
"And what better way to start it with an announcement from our General Manager, Stephanie McMahon!" Michael Cole yelled. Not a second later, Stephanie's entrance music began to play as she walks down the flickering isle wearing her sexy black halter-neck top and skirt. Cheers of fans echoed throughout the arena. Stephanie entered the ring and smiled at everyone waving signs in the air. A Smackdown worker handed a microphone to Stephanie and the entrance music, as well as the loud cheers of the fans, stopped.  
  
"Just like Tazz said, welcome to Smackdown!" Stephanie yelled. The crowed cheered; this made Stephanie giggle. "Since this is the new season of Smackdown, the Championships will be reset, and new matches to be made!" she continued. The fans cheered and were now on their feet. "We will now be adding Inter-Gender Tag-Team matches and Women's Championship matches for our alluring divas! We will settle one Championship match tonight; the first ever in Smackdown history; The Women's Championship! As to start of tonight's show; let us call out the first two competitors for the new season; Bradshaw and Danny Basham!" Stephanie yelled as she joined Tazz and Michael Cole in the announcer's table.  
  
A few moments later the APA's entrance music started to play, and not a moment later out came Bradshaw with a big smile on his face. He dashed to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "It's an honor to be involved in the first match. I'm gonna kick Danny's ass tooonight!" Bradshaw yelled as she signaled a thank you sign to Stephanie. Minutes later Danny Basham entered the ring and the match started.  
  
"Everyone, we will now witness the first match of the new season! And Stephanie, it is an honor for us to be with you in the announcer's table," Tazz said. Stephanie replied with a smile. "Now Steph, I've just heard that you got married to Triple H recently. How did it make you feel?" Michael Cole asked.  
  
"Well Mike, I feel very happy about it. But I don't feel too good since I had to hurt another one's feelings in the process." Stephanie said. "But don't worry about me, I'm fine." Stephanie continued.  
  
"The Clothesline from Hell connects from Bradshaw! Will this be the end of this match?" Tazz yelled. "And it's one. two. three!! Bradshaw is the winner!!" Cole screamed as Bradshaw stood victorious.  
  
"Yeah, Go Bradshaw!" Angel screamed. After that a commercial took place.  
  
'We are searching for new divas,' the commercial said. 'Take this once-in-a- lifetime chance to work in the WWE! We are looking for a beautiful maiden not any younger than eighteen with long hair, fine body and innocent disposition. This is exclusive for all New Yorkers! Rush downtown to this address for screening. Only one slot is available, so hurry!' it said.  
  
Something suddenly came into Angel's mind. "I'm eighteen, I guess my face isn't that ugly, my body has enough curves, and I guess I'm innocent- looking." she thought. "Oh bother! Let them decide! I need to get a job somehow!" she yelled. She dashed to her closet and picked out her favorite attire; her loose white sweater, short Japanese-School-Girl type of skirt, long baggy socks and sneakers. She quickly dressed up and combed her hair. To make the final touches to herself, she clipped her hair and grabbed her dark-colored backpack on the way out. She called for a cab and jumped in. "To this address please," she said as she handed the small piece of paper to the cab driver.  
  
The driver looked at it closely and looked back at Angel. "Are you going to audition for the new diva? Aren't you Angelique Fendell?" he asked Angel. Angel nodded. The cab driver smiled and tossed her his black baggy baseball cap. "You don't recognize your own uncle! It's me, Uncle Henry," the driver said. Angel quickly recognized him and was trying to apologize for not noticing earlier. "No, no. no need to apologize. Wear that cap when the pictorial is taking place. You look cute; everything the WWE is looking for!" he said. Angel blushed and smiled. Both of them drove off downtown.  
  
"This is the place! Good luck, Angel. I'll be waiting out here to pick you up in a few hours." Uncle Henry said as he bid Angel goodbye.  
  
Angel entered the building and spotted a woman behind a counter with a WWE logo on her shirt. "Uhm. excuse me miss. I'm here to audition for the new diva. Where is the audition venue?" she asked. The woman looked at her from head to toe and removed her glasses. She smiled. The woman then handed Angel an application form. Angel filled out the form from start to finish.  
  
"You're the one with the simplest outfit among the applicants," she said. Angel blushed and thought if it was a bad thing. "That's good. All the applicants wore very daring outfits, and we're not looking for those. Come, I'll show you the venue," the lady said walking out of the counter to the right side of the building. She followed and looked at her surroundings as well. She had spotted a few famous wrestlers reading their scripts; The Undertaker, Farooq, Torrie Wilson, and even Brock Lesnar. "Here, deary. Just wait in the waiting room with the other applicants," the lady said as she softly pushed Angel into the waiting room and closed the door.  
  
The lady was right; she was the ONLY one who wore a simple outfit. One applicant wore a see-though shirt with a bikini and a thong underneath, one wore a cat costume, and one wore the smallest shirt and skirt she had ever seen. She slowly sat down as everyone looked and gossiped about her. "She looks so stupid," she heard from one side. "She won't stand a chance against us," she heard from another.  
  
"Next please," a WWE worker yelled in the waiting room accompanied by a crying applicant. She wasn't chosen and was immediately eliminated. "Serves her right for wearing that stupid outfit," an applicant said from Angel's back.  
  
"Could you guys just quit all this gossiping?!" Angel yelled. The applicants just stared at her.  
  
"Oh, you think you're all that, huh?" the woman said standing up to her. "Well, let's see what you got. Nobody's been chosen yet. Go on, and don't be such a loser when you come out," the woman said.  
  
Angel didn't want to back out on such a stupid threat and went inside the audition room. The second she entered, she blushed and suddenly became nervous. There were half a dozen photographers, Vince McMahon, Kurt Angle and John Cena. A worker went closer to her and took her application form. He skimmed through the form. "Welcome to the audition room," he said as he looked at her from head to foot. "I'm glad to see you in something simple. The others came here in dirty outfits. too dirty. And we don't want that," he continued. He pulled out a sketch from his portfolio and handed it to her. "You need to pose like this, and try to act your own personality. There will be a hair-drift effect; meaning we will be letting your hair drift like it's windy and stuff. This is not the only pose we want you to do though. You have to pose for one spontaneous shot; a pose you have to do all your own. Kurt Angle and John Cena, who will play a part with the new diva, will judge of you're in or not," he continued. Angel's face was filled with worry. The worker noticed and patted Angel on the back. "Don't worry, you'll do great." he said. With those words, Angel suddenly gained a bit of self-esteem.  
  
She slowly walked towards the shooting-spot and stood there. "Miss, I know you're nervous," the photographer said. "All you need to do is take a deep breath, strike the pose, and look your best. Let us know when you're ready and we'll turn the fan on," he continued.  
  
Mei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then whispered a little prayer to herself and looked around. Everyone was looking at her; including Mr. McMahon, Kurt Angle and John Cena! She tried not to blush, but she did. She took one more deep breath and said, "I'm ready." and posed for the camera.  
  
The photographer instructed the worker to turn the fan on. Her hair tickling her face; it made her smile her natural one. Before she could even smile her scripted one, the camera clicked. "Beautiful!" the photographer yelled. Angel smiled and fixed her hat into place. "While we are developing your picture, think of a pose all your own with this," the photographer instructed as he tossed a huge cuddly stuffed bear to her.  
  
"It's so cute!" she thought. She sat down and started to play with it. She giggled as she hugged it, and from out of the blue the camera clicked again!  
  
"Perfect! This is going to be such a lovely picture! Go sit down over there, and we'll tell you if we choose you or not," the photographer said. Angel sat down on the plastic chair and waited patiently. She could see a worker run to a dark room with the negatives of her picture. She sighed and observed her surroundings. She could see Kurt Angle take a quick glimpse of her, but she thought he was just evaluating her.  
  
"The pictures are done!" a worn out worker said running out of the dark room. He gave the pictures to Kurt Angle, John Cena and Vince McMahon who evaluated the pictures. She could see them smile and awe, but it made her think of the worst. After a few minutes of worry, Mr. McMahon took the pictures and walked towards her.  
  
Angel stood up and gave a bow. "Oh, no need to show your respect," Vince said. She awkwardly looked at Angel and handed her the pictures. She could see Kurt Angle and John Cena smile from afar. Vince drew closer to Angel's ear and whispered, "You're the one." Angel's face lit; she smiled. She was overjoyed! She can't believe she was now part of the WWE! "Welcome to the WWE! Miss."  
  
"Angelique Nicole Fendell, sire." Angel said. She hugged Vince McMahon. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. McMahon." she whispered.  
  
Vince smiled and patted her back. "And thank you for being a part of our team." Vince whispered back. He held her shoulders and smiled. "You're going to be such a great diva," he complimented. He let go of Angel and pointed towards Kurt Angle and John Cena. "Here are two of your fellow workers in this business; Kurt Angle and John Cena. Come over here, you two!" Vince yelled smiling.  
  
The two wrestlers walked towards the both of them. John Cena offered his hand to shake. "Hey there, my name's John Cena," he said as she shook Angel's hand.  
  
Angel smiled. "Yeah. I've been seeing you on TV." Angel replied.  
  
"And I suppose you've been seeing me, too?" Kurt Angle joked. "I'm Kurt Angle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Angle said as he flipped out his hand to shake as well. Angel softly shook his hand. Angle seemed to not let go of her hand which made her blush.  
  
"Uhm. it's a pleasure to meet you, too," she replied. Angle smiled, and let go of her hand.  
  
"Now that you know each other, let me explain your script," Mr. McMahon said. "You are going to be the love interest of these two. They are going to win over each other for your ring-side services. Here's the deal; Kurt Angle is going to be your first friend backstage, so you give him your ring- side services. You then become Angle's girlfriend. Cena then gets the hots for you and tries to kiss you in the ring. Kurt stands up for you, and there the fights begin." Vince explained.  
  
"But how can the audience know that I'm going to be Angle's girlfriend? Sure, I may accompany him by ringside and all but-"  
  
"You'll get to be is some kissing scenes with Angle," Vince said. Angel blushed. "Now, I know this is going to be tough for a newbie like you, but you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. I'll let Angle teach you the basics of wrestling in case you get promoted. And Angle," Vince continued. "Practice your lines. We'll be presenting the new diva as soon as next week. I need to go to the ring for the necessary announcements," he said as he walked away with Cena, leaving Kurt Angle and Angel alone.  
  
"So. see you tomorrow afternoon?" Kurt Angle asked.  
  
Angel smiled, hugged Angle, and replied, "Yeah." She then hopped out of the room.  
  
The woman looked at her with devious eyes. She smirked. "Bye girl, better luck next time," she insulted. She pushed Angel aside and went into the room leaving the door open for everyone to see. "Your diva awaits, mister photographer," she yelled.  
  
"We already have a diva! Applicants, go home. Sorry to disappoint all of you!" he yelled back.  
  
The woman blushed and looked at Angel with envious eyes. "You'll pay for this, you little bi-"  
  
"Talk to her like that again, and I'll have you tapping, even though you ain't no WWE superstar," Angle said. "Oh it's true. Damn true!" he continued. The woman walked away much more humiliated.  
  
Angel looked at Kurt with grateful eyes. "Thank you." she said.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" he joked.  
  
Angel ran towards him shook his hand. "Yeah. And we're gonna be really good friends." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Angel's alarm went. She slowly got up from her bed. It was already half-past ten and she was still sleepy. "Mommy, I don't wanna wake up yet. Five more minutes." she drowsily whispered as she went back to sleep.  
  
"Hey. wake up," a familiar voice said, slowly rocking Angel off her sleep. "Get up, c'mon Angelique."  
  
"Mommy, I said five more minutes." Angel said slowly rubbing her eyes. The person she saw suddenly brought her to her senses. She quickly sat up and covered her body with her blanket. "H-how did you g-get here," she asked. "Kurt??"  
  
"I followed the address in your application form," he said, sitting on her bed. "Oh it's true. Damn true!" he joked. Angel laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. What time is it." she said glancing at her wall clock. "What? It's already two o'clock in the afternoon?" she yelled.  
  
Kurt laughed and yanked the blanket off her body. She was wearing her home- clothes. "Yeah, and we were suppose to meet downtown right now," he teased. He lightly spanked her feet. "Go, go take a bath! Do your feminine stuff, beautify, go on with your personal hygiene stuff. I'll be waiting outside," he continued exiting the door.  
  
Angel blushed and felt a bit humiliated. "Great, an Olympic gold medalist just saw me asleep," she pouted, fixing her bed. She detangled her hair and sat down abruptly. "What's next? A rapper seeing me naked??" she yelled slowly removing her shirt.  
  
"Excuse me, did you call me?" John Cena asked peeking into her room.  
  
"Nyah!! You, too??" she surprisingly asked, yanking her shirt back down. "Did you. hear what I said a while ago.?" she slowly asked.  
  
"Nah, I just heard the word 'rapper,' so I figured you were calling for me," he apologized. "Were you just taking your clothes off a moment ago? Well, uhm. sorry. And better hustle up 'coz we're behind schedule." Cena said slamming the door.  
  
Angel was humiliated again for the second time. She decided to just shut her mouth, take a bath, and get on with the day ahead.  
  
"Angle," Cena yelled, calling Kurt Angle to go inside the house. "Come here, check this out!" he continued walking inside Angel's house. Kurt grew curious of what Cena could possibly be talking about, so he followed him inside. "Here, Kurt!" Cena yelled from the kitchen. Angle walked towards the kitchen and looked at the picture Cena pointed at. They saw a picture of Angel's family together; really together. Pinned below was a little note scribbled by Angel.  
  
Kurt read it aloud. "Dad in jail. Brother away. Mom in hospital. Need job for mom's hospital bills..." he said slowly. Kurt suddenly pitied Angel's situation. "So... she's all alone, and-"  
  
"She needs major bucks for her mom's hospital bills," Cena continued. "Poor girl... that's probably why she applied for a WWE diva; for her mom. And her dad's in jail. I wonder how he got there." Cena thought aloud.  
  
Kurt felt awful for Angel. She was living not only an independent life, but also a lonely life. This made him remember Stephanie, his past love, for her loneliness without her father's affection. 'Yeah, I know the love interest thing was just a script between me and Steph,' he thought, observing the picture. 'But I really love her, and she knows it. Why did she have to marry Paul?' he asked himself. 'Maybe because of her father... Vince puts his business before his family after all...' he continued. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. 'I just hope she doesn't end up like Steph...' he told himself.  
  
"Yo Angle, don't get all teary on me," Cena joked. Kurt snickered and playfully punched Cena's chest. "What? Now you wanna fight?" Cena joked again.  
  
"Yeah, sure, and you'll just end up humiliated... again," Kurt joked back. Both of them laughed.  
  
"Uhm... guys? I'm ready..." Angel softly said walking out of the room as if she were talking to the president of the United States. She slowly bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry for being so late."  
  
Kurt Angle and John Cena smiled, exchanging awe looks. "She's so sweet," John Cena whispered. Both of them walked towards Angel and patted her on the back. "C'mon, don't treat us like some high official or something," Cena said. "Just think Cena and I are your best buddies; your family." Angle said in a manner not to offend her.  
  
"O... ok." Angel said slowly, smiling and looking up at Kurt. He smiled and placed his arm around her.  
  
Suddenly, John Cena's cellphone rang. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh. Yeah. Ok... right now? Alright. Bye," Cena said hanging up. "Hey Li'l Angie, Angle, Vinnie told me to pick up my rap segment at the HQ. He also asked me to tell you to teach Li'l Angie some moves. Catch ya two later." Cena said walking away.  
  
"Hey wait," Angle yelled. Cena looked back and raised his brow. "Li'l Angie?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. I made that name up for Angel; that's her name, rapper style. I'll be calling her that on our feud." Cena explained as he ran off.  
  
Angle and Angel were now alone in her house. There was nothing but silence. Angel was too shy to say anything to someone so famous, especially with his arm around him. She was blushing non-stop since Kurt woke her up. "So... should we head down town, 'Li'l Angie'?" Kurt joked.  
  
Angel, realizing shyness will get her nowhere, laughed and agreed. They both went downtown in Angle's car.  
  
-=¤=-  
  
Both of them headed straight to the ring. Angel already tied her hair up and was in loose clothing and sneakers. She felt so great to finally be inside an actual wrestling ring. She leaped a couple of times and giggled. "Tee hee!" she giggled. She wrapped her arms around herself and spun. "I feel so different inside the ring," she said. Angle was wearing his blue shirt, black shorts and sneakers. He looked at Angel while she was expressing how she felt. "I feel like I was born for this moment... as is it is my destiny to be able to be in here." Angel said.  
  
"I felt that when I first got into the ring, too," Angle said, trying to empathize with her. Angel turned to look at Angle and smiled. "Okay... I'm supposed to teach you the basic wrestling maneuvers. Let's start by telling me what you know." Angle said, leaning on the turnbuckle.  
  
"Uhm... I know the Figure-Four Leg Lock, Head lock, Sleeper Hold and your specialty..." Angel explained.  
  
Angle laughed and was impressed by how much Angel knows about wrestling. "I see you like submission holds," he said. "Why don't you try the Figure-Four Leg Lock on me?" he asked and sat on the mat. He figured it wouldn't hurt since Angel had so slender legs.  
  
Angel smiled and quickly performed the Figure-Four Leg Lock on Angle. By the time Angel fit in the last position in the Figure-Four, Angle didn't get hurt... until she applied some weight to her leg. Angle squealed and broke the lock.  
  
He rolled over and stood up limping. Angel laughed, and after a few moments Angle was laughing as well. 'Angel's much better than I thought!' Angle told himself. 'I guess appearances can really be deceiving.' 


	3. Chapter 3

[BUS]  
  
"Ooh, and NOW you blame me for not bringing the chips?!" Chris complained as he slapped the back of Christian's neck. "You only told me to bring the basket, the mat and the cheese. You never told me of any chips!" he continued. With the tone of his voice, he was obviously offended.  
  
"Can you guys please chill? We're here to have fun, remember?" Stephanie asked the two guys. They both calmed down and started to converse about something much more peacefully now. Some WWE superstars have planned to have a huge picnic party somewhere a day after the new season of Smackdown!. Obvously, it was Stephanie's treat. The wrestlers who joined filled in a bus, and guess who was the driver... the Big Red Machine himself known as Kane. He wanted to apologize to the wrestlers he hurt for the past few months through this even though the things he did was only part of his script.  
  
At the bus, the superstars were having a marvelous time! Eventually a superstar would fall asleep and they would take a picture of them. Some even wrote stuff on their faces carefully as not to wake them up!  
  
"Ya'all listen up and tell me watcha think, I'ma practicin' my lines with Bischoff for the new season of Raw," Austin announced, taking out the piles of paper from his bag just as Bischoff was doing. They faced each other off and held their scripts in front of their faces. The other wrestlers looked at them; some where beginning to snicker. Bischoff started off.  
  
"I'm here to announce THE new Champion for this season no other than... Triple H!" Bischoff said. He mumbled the action phrases softly and waved his hand in the air. "Triple H's music plays, enters the ring, yatta yatta yatta... and Stone Cold entrance music plays!" he said.  
  
"Now you listen here you pile of trash," Austin yelled. The superstars were cheering and some were laughing. "Who are YOU to announce the new champion without my damn approval? You ain't called CO-General Manager for nothin'," he continued. He lowered his script and took a look at Bischoff. By the time Bischoff looked back at Austin, he gave him a bad sign.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Bischoff asked. The wrestlers were laughing their throats off.  
  
"Well it says so in the script, see it for yourself." Austin explained. He pointed to the part of the script where it says 'bad sign to Bischoff.'  
  
"Honestly Austin, you hurt my feelings there. I need some time to myself for a few moments, thank you very much." Bischoff said as he went further back into the bus. He could hear the wrestlers laughing.  
  
"Suit yerself, I'ma practicing my lines still. Now if you think Bischoff's decision sucks, gimme a hell yeah!" Austin yelled. The wrestlers followed, and laughter echoed throughout the bus. The superstars did loads of things on the bus; eating, chatting, cuddling, sleeping, and even practicing their wrestling maneuvers.  
  
Chris Jericho had nothing else to do but lamely talk to Christian, so he came up with an idea. "Sherades anyone?" he asked at the back. Everyone answered back to him positively. "Aight, who'll be playing first?"  
  
"How 'bout lessay... you?" Matt Hardy recommended. "And let's keep it wrestling-related! This is gonna be great! I love Sherades!!"  
  
Chris Jericho nodded and started to act. He raised his pointing finger up. "First word," Undertaker said. Jericho turned around and spanked his ass. "Ass!" Brock Lesnar yelled. Jericho clapped and raised two fingers. "Second word," Stone Cold said. Jericho prepared for his next gesture. He faced them and made a goofy face. "Ugly?" Christian asked. "Funny!" Trish answered. "I got it! Assclown!!" Stephanie yelled. Jericho clapped to Stephanie's correct answer.  
  
Now it was Stephanie's turn. She went to the front and raised her two fingers. "Yeah, second word," Bischoff said. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Cold," Gail said. Stephanie clapped in amusement. She raised her two fingers and pointed the two. "The two words," Bischoff said. Stephanie then made a bad sign. Austin laughed. "Hahaha! It's me!" he yelled. Stephanie clapped; Austin got the correct answer.  
  
"Alright guys, we're here," Kane announced as he slowly stopped the bus and opened the door. "Careful with those steps, they're kinda slippery." he warned.  
  
Mick Foley confidently walked towards the door. "Ain't no slippery steps gonna hurt me!" he said. On his last step, he tripped and landed on the grass. The divas giggled and helped Mick Foley up. "Don't worry girls, this happens to me all the time... And I MEAN all the time."  
  
The wrestlers carefully went down, and hopefully no one got hurt... except for Foley that is. ^0^  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, wherein the superstars are going to set up the picnic! ~angel.angle~ 


	4. Chapter 4

[FIELD]  
  
"This place is sooo beautiful!" Torrie commented on the beautiful landscape of the field. She twirled around and looked at everything. "Kane, where did you find this paradise?"  
  
"My plan was to look for an open field with lotsa flowers while I was driving since I really dunno where this Flower Villa is," Kane explained. He rubbed his head and smiled. "I'm glad you girls like it."  
  
"Like it? We love it, Kane!" Stacy said. She wrapped her arms around Kane and squeezed him as tightly as she could. The other girls joined. "Thank you Kane!" they all said in chorus.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Kane said, trying his best to breathe. "I... can't breathe. Uggh!!" he squealed. The girls finally let go, and Kane was gasping for air. The divas giggled and ran towards the wild-flower bed.  
  
Austin ran towards Kane. "Hey Kane, you alright?" he asked as he tapped Kane's back. Kane nodded and stood up.  
  
"Just... don't let me do something the divas will love. Like is alright, love is dangerous... I almost passed out a moment ago!" Kane said. He held his forehead and shook his head. "But I ain't mad at the girls, I understand them. Mom used to be like that before. I'm gonna go catch some air..." Kane said as he walked towards wide open grassland.  
  
They were finally at the picnic venue, and everyone loved the scenery.  
  
"Yes dad, I'm fine. Yeah, the place is beautiful," Stephanie said, talking to her dad Vince on the cellphone. "No, there are no lions! Dad, this isn't the forest..." she yelled.  
  
"I told you; there aren't any chips, darnit!" Jericho yelled as Christian and himself were fixing the eating place. "And no, you can't have any cheese!!"  
  
Undertaker joined the girls in the wild-flower bed. "Hmm... maybe I should take some home for Sara..." he said slowly. He slowly picked the flowers one by one when suddenly... click! Trish took a picture of Undertaker.  
  
"Ooh... this is gonna be interesting. Imagine, Smackdown report headline... 'Undertaker: in touch with his feminine side?'," Trish teased. The girls laughed and so did the Undertaker. He was a good sport, and he didn't want to spoil the girls' fun. The girls put a wreath of flowers on his head, and he even posed for a picture.  
  
"Hey girls!" Edge greeted, joining the girls in their paradise.  
  
Molly sneaked from behind and placed a flower on Edge's ear. A second after the camera clicked. The girls laughed. "Haha! Hey Edge," Trish replied. "You look blooming today. What's your beauty secret?" she teased. All of them laughed.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just a little flower here or there," Edge teased back. The girls laughed even louder. "So... any news about Kurt coming?"  
  
"Yeah, he's coming," Stephanie said, joining the group. "He's coming with Cena and Angel."  
  
Dawn was confused. "Angel? Who's she?" she asked. "Is she Kurt's sister or something?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? She's the new diva," Stacy said. "And from what I've heard, they seem quite close. They say she's playing Kurt's love interest in the script, but I think there's something going on beyond the script..." Stacy gossiped.  
  
Eddie Guerrero suddenly plopped onto the flower bed. "And where did you get that juicy info?" he asked in his latin accent.  
  
"Who else? John Cena!" Stacy continued. The group drew closer to form a smaller circle. "The script was supposed to be like this: Kurt and John gets the hots on Angel, but Kurt sees her first and becomes his girlfriend. Then the Angle-Cena feud starts for Angel's ring-side services," she whispered. Stacy giggled. "So basically Cena's got all the info. I'm gonna ask him when he comes, then come back to the flower bed after eating. I'll inform you of the details."  
  
"Food's ready, assclowns!" Jericho teased. "Hey! I said no cheese for you!" Jericho yelled spanking Christian's hand.  
  
A car's screech echoed throughout the field. "Well whoopty-doo! Cena and Angle's here with the new chick!" Jericho announced. Indeed it was Cena, Angle and Angel.  
  
Angel was the one who first exited the car. "Dad was right," Stephanie whispered to Edge. "She IS beautiful!" After a few moments the three were with the other wrestlers.  
  
"Guys, meet Angel. She's the new diva." Kurt announced. "Don't be shy, it's alright..." he whispered to Angel.  
  
"Uhm... hi." Angel said slowly. She started to blush again.  
  
"Aww... Is Angel getting all shy now?" Brock teased, imitating what Angel was doing. Angel giggled soon after.  
  
Stacy slapped Brock with a roll of newspaper. "Stop it, Brock! You were new once," she scolded. "Come here, I'll introduce you to the girls. We'll be your best friends!" she said, grabbing Angel's wrist.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Next chapter, the eating comences!! ~angel.angle~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy went directly to Cena and asked him for the details, leaving Angel with Trish and the girls. The other wrestlers headed straight to the picnic mat to eat. "My name's Trish," Trish said. "And these are the girls; Gail, Torrie, Molly, Dawn and Lita. Over there with Cena is Stacy. The rest couldn't come, I'll introduce them to you when we stumble across them in the mat." she continued.  
  
"I've been seeing you on T.V.," Angel said. She wrapped her arms around Trish. "It's nice to finally meet you..." she whispered. The divas awed and wrapped their arms around the two.  
  
"Hey... me, too!" Stacy yelled running towards the girls, wrapping her long slender arms around them as well. They broke the group hug and giggled. "C'mon, the food's all set. Let's get something and head for the flower bed!" Stacy yelled. The girls cheered, got their food, and headed towards the flower bed. Edge, Undertaker, Eddie and Stephanie followed soon after.  
  
While the other wrestlers were busy with other matters, the group at the flower bed bonded. They chatted, laughed, screamed and even played. After the eating session, they formed a circle and asked Angel some questions. "Angelique Nicole, right?" Edge asked. Angel nodded. "Alright! Guys, let's vote for her wrestling name! Nominations?" he asked, gliding his masculine fingers upon his blonde hair.  
  
Undertaker raised his hand. "Dark Angel," he said. Edge wrote the nomination in a piece of paper. "Mama Cita," Eddie followed. Edge also wrote it down and chuckled. The names they were giving were somewhat like their gimmicks. "Ana," Stacy said. The group looked at her.  
  
"What? Ana's nice, isn't it?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well, yeah... but why Ana?" Trish said. She held her chin and thought. "Give us a hint..."  
  
Stacy made a cute teasing pout. "Alright... it's an initial." she said.  
  
"My name is Angelique Nicole Fendell... the A-N is right, but what about the A?" Angel pardoned.  
  
"I know what your name is," Stacy teased. "Clue... it's the initial of your 'friend.'" she continued. The group got it, but Angel didn't. "You suck... you suck," the group chanted. Angel finally got what they meant and blushed. The group laughed.  
  
"No... it's not like that... and I don't like him anyways. Well... I DO like him, but not the 'like' you guys are thinking..." she explained. "He's just going to play a part in the script with me and--"  
  
"And I also heard from dad that the both of you will have to be in some kissing scenes," Stephanie teased. Angel blushed even more; the group laughed louder. "So, tell us ALL the details!" Stephanie said, clasping her hands together.  
  
Angel blushed. "It's not like that... really." she said. The group teased her more and more, until she could do nothing more but laugh it off herself.  
  
-=¤=-  
  
"Kurt, they seem to be having loads of fun," Jericho said, tapping Angle on the back. He was sitting on top of the bus, watching the group at the flower bed. Minutes later, Triple H arrived in his car. Stephanie got up, ran towards Triple H, and kissed him. Kurt looked away. Jericho realized why Kurt was ignoring him and smiled. "It's about Stephanie, isn't it?"  
  
Kurt shrugged and took a deep breath. "Yeah," he whispered. "Foolish, isn't it? Knowing it was just played script, and actually fall in love..." Kurt explained. He looked at Stephanie and Triple H again, who were now holding hands. They walked towards the flower bed and introduced him to Angel. "I should've known before that my career was more important. I had to fight with Triple H to have her, but only end up humiliated... do you know how it feels, Chris?" he asked.  
  
Jericho tapped his back. "There are millions of other chicks out there, Kurt. Steph isn't the only woman you can fall in love with. Take this Angel chick for example. She's one fine woman, too." Jericho explained.  
  
Kurt lowered his head and clasped his hands. "No... she isn't like Steph at all. She's beautiful, but nothing compared to Stephanie in my eyes..." he said. There was silence...  
  
"May I have your attention, everyone!" Stacy yelled into the battery-operated microphone. "Everyone with some clothes, undies, and anything personal raise your hand!" she continued raising hers. Everyone followed. "Then do you guys agree on a camp-out?" she asked. Everyone cheered. "So, it's a camp-out then! This is gonna be so much fun!!" she yelled.  
  
Jericho patted Kurt on the back. "Let's go get some firewood then," he said, leaping off the bus top. "C'mon. Maybe it'll keep your mind off things." he continued. Kurt agreed and leaped off the bus top as well.  
  
Screams of the divas echoed throughout the open field. "Angel fainted!!" Dawn gasped.  
  
Kurt ran towards the group and held Angel. "Give her some air!" he yelled. The wrestlers stepped a few paces back. He placed his palm on her forehead. "Man... major fever... Somebody get me some lukewarm water, a pail, a pillow and a clean rag please!" Kurt continued. Edge took off to get some water while Trish took off to get the rag and pillow. The two returned immediately and handed Kurt the stuff. He puffed the pillow and placed it on the grass. He slowly lowered her head on the pillow. He dipped the rag on the lukewarm water and dabbed it on her forehead. After that, he went to her foot and removed her sneakers. He pinched the middle of her foot and she awoke.  
  
"OW!!" Angel yelled. She sat up and felt her forehead burn up. She weakened and laid down again. "I got this one... you guys go on ahead," Kurt announced. Angel was touched. She had never met a man ever in her life who cared for her like this other than her father... she slowly began to love him little by little, and a small smile lit her face.  
  
"Are you sure, Kurt? We're all gonna go get some firewood," Trish asked. Kurt nodded. "We must at least leave someone with you..." she said.  
  
"I'll stay here with them," Austin said. "There ain't a better guard than a Texan rattlesnake." he joked.  
  
"And there ain't a better nurse than a well-trained homemaker," Stephanie said. She sat down next to Kurt and placed her hand on Angel's neck. "Go on guys, we'll take care of her." she said. She took a glance at Kurt, but he ignored her.  
  
Austin knew well of what Kurt felt about Stephanie, so he decided to give the boy a moment with his one-and-only. "I'll go take watch waaaay over there," he said. He went to a far distance and observed the two.  
  
Angel pretended to fall asleep so she could investigate on Kurt and Stephanie. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Stephanie asked Kurt. He stood up and turned around. "Kurt..." Stephanie asked in a pleading tone.  
  
Kurt sighed and turned towards Stephanie. He didn't look at her, fearing to take another risk. "I'm not mad at you," Kurt said. He sat down, clasped his hands and looked down. "Really, it's true..."  
  
Stephanie felt guilty for losing their friendship. "Kurt, I didn't mean to turn you down... It's just dad wanted me to marry Triple H... I'm really sorr--"  
  
"I understand that," he said in a very sarcastic tone, finally having the courage to look at her. He was surprised at what he saw. Her make up was smudged and her eyes were clouded with tears--she was crying. "Stephanie... I didn't mean to make you cry." he apologized.  
  
Stephanie wiped her tears. "It's alright," she said. "I love my father very much... and I want him to be happy. I'll do anything I can possibly do to please him, even if it means marrying the man I don't love," she continued. She stood up and continued wiping her tears. "I'm already his wife, I can't back out now even if I want to... I'm sorry Kurt." she said slowly as she walked away towards the bus.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and whispered to the stars, "You just don't know how much I love you, Steph..." Angel heard everything; and by the time the wrestlers were in sight, the only thing that lit her face was... a tear. 


	6. Chapter 6

[FIELD in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT]  
  
Flames were dancing and flickering in the large camp fire the wrestlers made with the large amount of firewood they collected. Its rustling was the only sound. Everyone was already asleep, except for Stone Cold who promised would stand guard for the rest of the night. The divas slept in the bus while the others camped outside.  
  
Angel slowly awoke from her sleep. She moved her head from side to side to look around. "So... I fell asleep here, huh?" she whispered. She rubbed her eyes and noticed they were wet. She smiled. "I cried myself to sleep... too bad it was a REAL nightmare..." she continued. She tried to sit up and noticed something on her stomach; it was Kurt's head. He was in a sitting position with his head on Angel's tummy. She slowly sat up, trying not to wake him up. She caressed the back of his head, smiled, and shed a lone tear. "You sat guard for me while I was sick," she whispered. She held her forehead. It was still hot. "I'm still sick, but..." she gently picked up Kurt's head and lifted it slowly in a sitting position. She grabbed the pillow, puffed it, and placed it just behind Kurt. She slowly lowered him and gently placed his head on the pillow. Angel smiled and leaned back, hitting something soft; it was her backpack. She pulled out her jacket and covered Kurt's body with it. She also pulled out her brown bonnet hat and blanket. She wrapped herself up and sat guard for Angle. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, someone tapped her back. She was startled and looked back; it was Chris Jericho all wrapped up himself holding two hot cups.  
  
"Hey," he said, sitting down next to Angel. "I guess me and Stoney aren't the only ones awake. Here..." he said, handing Angel the hot cup of cocoa. Angel smiled and held the cup. She took a sip and looked at Kurt sadly.  
  
Chris took notice of how Angel felt and smiled. "Kurt had that look earlier today, too," Jericho said. Angel looked at him and looked at the floor. "Is it a love thing...?" he asked, trying hard not to hurt her feelings.  
  
Angel put the cup down and cupped her hands over her face. "I'm starting to like him..." she whispered. Chris took a sip from his cup and listened eagerly to what Angel had to say. "I heard everything Steph and Kurt were talking about a while ago. And if I read between Stephanie's lines correctly, Triple H isn't the one she loves..." she continued. She began to shiver and water dripped between her fingers. "...It's Kurt..." she cried. Chris put his cup down and hugged Angel, rubbing her back. "I didn't know loving someone could hurt this much..."  
  
Chris grew serious and started to feel empathy. He had this same experience with a couple off-camera before. He closed his eyes and patted Angel on the back. "Now, now... don't cry. Everything's going to be alright," he hushed. "You know what to do to make the best out of this bad situation? Breathe... Live... cherish every moment you share with him, and one day he'll come to you. Trust me..." he advised. He wished he would have given himself this advise long ago, but he was too scared. He didn't want to hurt someone else just to gain what he wants. A few moments later Angel fell asleep in Jericho's arms. She cried herself to sleep... again. He gently picked her up and went to the bus. He placed her beside Dawn and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, li'l sis..." he whispered. He went out of the bus, picked up his two cups, and went close to the fire to warm up.  
  
Once again, Stone Cold saw everything. "These kids are into some intimate stuff," she said. "Better keep a close watch... we might see some action soon."  
  
-=¤=-  
  
"WHERE'S ANGEL?!" Kurt yelled, running around very frustratedly. "Damn... someone must've gotten her!!" he yelled. The other wrestlers woke up from all the racket Kurt was making.  
  
Torrie slowly got up and opened the window of the bus. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What's the racket all about...?"  
  
"The RACKET is all about Angel! When I woke up I was the one sleeping!! The kidnapper must've switched us! Dang!!" he yelled, kicking a small rock. He crossed his arms and looked down.  
  
"What're you talking about? Angel's here with us!" Torrie yelled, moving aside to show him Angel sleeping. Her cheeks were pinkish, and he could see that she was sick.  
  
He ran into the bus as fast as he can and placed his hand on Angel's forehead. "Dang, this is no good..." he whispered. He pulled out the thermometer he was planning to use before, shook it, and placed it in Angel's mouth. He sat down and waited for a few minutes. He held his forehead a bit. "Torrie, how'd she get here?" he asked.  
  
Torrie rolled her eyes and tried to remember. "Well... I did hear someone come in here last night but I didn't bother look since I was too sleepy. Ask Austin; he was standing guard." she continued.  
  
Kurt looked at the floor, puckered, and nodded. After a few minutes he pulled out the thermometer from Angel's mouth. He took a look at it and sighed. "41.9... she's sicker than sick. Guess she isn't use to this kinda life... Who can blame her? It's just her second day." he said, walking towards the door. "Torrie, take care of Angel for a while, alright?"  
  
He went out with a very disappointed look. He marched towards Austin and confronted him. "Yo Austin," he said, tapping Stone Cold's shoulder. "Who walked into that bus with Angel?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," Austin said. Kurt gave him an angry look. "See here Angle... when on a watch-out, you look there," Austin said pointing to the open field. "...and not here." Austin said now pointing to the bus. Kurt looked down to the ground and felt guilty. "Besides, Kane is in there in the driver seat. Who'd want to try to get to the divas with him at guard?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... but how'd Angel get in there?" Kurt asked.  
  
Austin sighed, smiled, and held Kurt's shoulder. "I guess lyin' to you won't work, huh?" he said. Kurt's head popped up and turned towards Austin. "Look. Jericho got up and saw Angel switchin' places with you; probably she was returnin' the favor. Jericho came, they talked, she cried, he hugged, she falls asleep, he puts her in bus. That's all there is to it," Austin explained. "Now go play somewhere, I'm gonna help CLB clean up all the mush."  
  
Austin took off, teasing Christian. Kurt stood there, looking at the floor. "So... Jericho, huh?" he thought. He slapped his forehead. "What am I thinking? It's Steph that I love after all..." he told himself as he marched towards Autin and Christian to give them a hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?! Steph, I can't do it!" Angel yelled, weeping backstage. She was needed to say something on air, and she was really scared of on-stage perfomances. She was wearing huge elephant pants and a black tube-top. Her hair was tied in two ponytails; one to the right and one to the left. "Steph, please... I'm scared..." she said, wrapping her arms around Stephanie's waist. Steph grabbed her bag and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Look, you have your make-up all smudged up," she said, retouching Angel's make-up. Steph placed on a lot of eye-liner and a lot of those stuff you put in the eyelashes. After she placed some lip gloss on Angel's lips and a little blush-on. "Do you still have that piercing from sixth grade that you talked to me about?" she asked, putting the make-up back into her bag.  
  
Angel touched the right side of her nose. "Yep, it's still here. Why?" she asked. Steph pulled out a small oval-shaped earring and gave it to Angel. She put it on. "Does it look alright?" she asked, constantly trying to look at her nose.  
  
Steph nodded and gave Angel a hug. "You'll do fine... remember the theater convention that you joined last month? The one you talked to me about?" she said, holding Angel on her shoulders. "Just think of it like that, think of this just like a simple play..." she said. Angel was feeling much much more encouraged. Steph hugged Angel, and patted her on the back. "You can do it. I felt like this too on my first appearance." she whispered. Moments later, Undertaker approached them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Sara told me to give you these," he said, handing Angel a pair of gloves similar to Undertaker but a bit smaller. "By the way, you look stunning. Sara said keep those on in the ring 'coz you don't know when a fight would break out, so yeah..." he said. Angel put them on; they were a perfect fit.  
  
"Thanks, Mark," she said, smiling at Undertaker.  
  
He crossed his arms above his chest and gave a confused look to Angel. "And how did you know my first name, missy?" he asked. Angel chuckled.  
  
"I've been watching you since I was seven, and I do research," she joked. Undertaker laughed and patted her on the head. Undertaker's entrance theme started to play. "Uh-oh, that's my cue. Got a match with Lesnar. Your appearance's up next. Catch ya later," he said, taking off.  
  
-=¤=-  
  
"Welcome to Smackdown!" Tazz yelled with the Undertaker's entrance music in the background. "And welcome Undertaker!" Michael Cole continued. "Now I've heard that Undertaker's going to settle a score with," he said, interrupted by Brock Lesnar's entrance music. "Well, here comes the pain!" Tazz interrupted. "And folks just after this match, the new diva Vince announced last week will finally be revealed! And the people backstage say that she's undeniably adorable, Cole." Tazz continued.  
  
The bell signaled for the match to start, and Undertaker started Brock off with an old-school. The fight went on from chokeslams to F5's, and Undertaker with his Last Ride powerbomb knocked Brock unconscious. Undertaker hooked Brock's leg up, and... "...it's one, two, THREE!! Undertaker wins!" Cole yelled, followed by the announcer. "The winner for this match, THE UNDERTAKER!"  
  
-=¤=-  
  
Undertaker came back with sweat drenching his whole body. "Whoo! Brock sure had me worked up... alright Angel, it's your turn. Get your ass out there," he winked, grabbing his towel.  
  
Angel was a hundred percent ready, thanks to Stephanie's encouraging words. She memorized all her lines, her actions, everything. She walked half-way to the mouth of the entrance lane when a question popped into her head. She turned around. "Steph... what's my wrestling name?" she asked.  
  
Steph smiled, and dubbed, "Angelique."  
  
'Angelique?' she asked herself, standing by at the mouth of the entrance lane. 'Why my name?' she continued. A few minutes later, Vince's entrance music began to play, and soon after she saw Vince and Sable walk pass her. Vince looked at her and smiled; so did Sable.  
  
The two made their way to the ring and picked up a microphone. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, give it up for... ANGELIQUE!" he yelled. Soon after the song 'How Soon is Now?' by the Smiths started to play. She gathered up all her courage, smiled and walked down the entrance lane. The crowd cheered, obviously welcoming her to the WWE. She could see Vince and Sable smile from afar. "Ooh boy...' she whispered, trying not to make it too obvious that she's blushing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Angel slowly climbed up into the ring and smiled at everyone. Their cheers almost made her want to cry, seeing signs like, 'The new diva rocks!' and 'Welcome Angelique!'. Vince and Sable were still smiling. The music cut, and Vince began to speak. "Angelique, our new WWE diva here on Smackdown!" he presented. Angelique nodded and fixed her gloves. "Welcome to the WWE. We are very honored to have you here tonight," he said, stretching out his hand to shake. Angel knew this wasn't part of th script, and it will begin a moment after. Angel shook his hand and smiled. Sable went closer to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Did you memorize your lines?" Sable whispered. Angel whispered back a 'yes,' and Sable broke the hug. She went back to Vince's side and secretly signaled Vince an 'okay.'  
  
Angel knew in an instant that the script was about to start. Without a moment more to lose, Vince started off, "Angelique... when you planned to come into this business, did you ever think of the things that would--" he said, being interrupted by Shaniqua's entrance music.  
  
"Shaniqua?" Tazz asked. "Why is she here?" Michael Cole asked back. Tazz lowered his mic and whispered into Cole's ear. "Hey... this isn't part of the script..!" Tazz whispered. Both of them where already very anxious. "Maybe she's getting jealous of the new diva... who knows?" he whispered back. They both wore their head-mics again and tried to not let the fans notice.  
  
Shaniqua went into the ring and stared at Angel with envious eyes. Vince and Sable were shocked, as well as scared, leaving Angel in the ring alone with the hair-raising diva. Shaniqua grabbed a mic and went an inch close to Angel. "So... you're the new diva, huh?" she asked, taking a step closer to Angel. Angel became more and more intimidated each second; it was obvious with her hand gripping very tightly to the mic she was holding. "Think your dominant over me?! Then show me what you got!!" Shaniqua said, tossing the mic aside.  
  
Angel, without a spec of fear in her eyes, lifted her mic in level with her face. "Let's see what Mr. McMahon has to say then," she said, tossing her mic aside as well.  
  
Shaniqua formed an evil smirk and went down the ring, grabbing Vince's clothes. Vince was so frightened, he agreed to everything Shaniqua said. He called the announcer and told him of the plans. The announcer was startled and tried to reason with Vince, but with Shaniqua holding Vince's consciousness on the palm of her hand, he had no choice. He slowl and sadly picked up the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall... Shaniqua and Angelique singles match, no disqualification..." he said, holding his forehead in disbelief. "...and anywhere fall..." he continued, followed by the bell signaling the start of the match. Angel was shocked by the fact that her first match had to be a no DQ match, and also with the strongest diva on Smackdown!  
  
Shaniqua laughed and entered the ring. She had a stare-down with Angel who showed no fear. "Sara was right," Angel thought, gripping her fist in a punching position Kurt taught her. "You really never know when fights will begin..." she continued. Shaniqua tossed her an evil grin and slapped her. Angel was brought to her knees, holding her right cheek. Shaniqua laughed in dominance. The crowd booed. After a few seconds of hurting, Angel remembered Kurt's words... 'If you must, let a negative momentum be used for your advantage,' Kurt's words were indeed wise. She stood up and looked at Shaniqua who was a head taller than her. Angel smiled, giving Shaniqua a confused sensation. Without a second more to waste, Angel kicked Shaniqua's right leg, letting it lift to her back. Angel quicly grabbed her leg and lifted it upwards, tripping Shaniqua to the mat. She then maneuvered the Ankle lock; one of the many moves Angle taught her. Shaniqua squealed in pain right in front of the referee who was waiting for her to tap out. The crowd cheered. Then, something struck Angel's mind; why not make the move a wee bit more devastating? She chuckled, placed her left leg on Shaniqua's back, and sat on Shaniqua's upper-right leg while maneuvering the Ankle lock. Not taking the pain any longer, Shaniqua shamefully tapped out. Angel was amazed of her first unscripted victory. She went out of the ring, across the aisle, and just before going back backstage, she gave the crowd a big flying kiss and smile.  
  
-=¤=-  
  
Stephanie was sitting on the same chair she was sitting on before her appearance, watching on the small television set-up in front of her. Upon sight, she stood up and smiled. She clapped and grinned. "Good match! Doesn't it feel good to win?" Stephanie asked. She expected a very glittery smile from Angel, but what came out was something she least expected. Angel went down on her knees and cried. Stephanie ran towards her and knelt.  
  
Angel covered her face with her hands. "I was so scared..." she weeped. Steph could understand why. The script was supposed to be an interview-like scene with Stephanie interrupting, telling Sable to get the hell out... but what had happened was so surprising, it could even bring the dead to life. Stephanie patted Angel on the back and hushed her. Minutes later Undertaker and Kurt Angle went dashing into the room Steph and Angel were in.  
  
"That was great!" Kurt yelled. "First appearance, not scripted, and already kicking Shaniqua ass? That's an acheivement!" he continued. Undertaker nudged Kurt, sending him swaying like holiday pretzel. "What?" he asked in a very unammused tone.  
  
Undertaker rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you blind?" Undertaker said, walking towards Stephanie and Angel. "Your girlfriend's cryin'." he continued, asking Stephanie what happened. Kurt was shocked and knelt in front of Angel.  
  
Steph shook her head. "She passed out..." she said, handing Angel to Kurt. "You're her trainer, right? Go check up on her. Bring her to the clinic and don't let her out of your sight," she said, standing up followed by Undertaker.  
  
Kurt was confused. "Since when did arenas like this have clinics?" he asked, lifting Angel in his strong arms. "I know emergency medications happen, but that's on locker rooms and stuff..." he continued.  
  
"Well, since now. It's on the third room to the right," she said, pointing to the hallway. "If you'll excuse us, me and the Undertaker have some matches to discuss." Stephanie said, walking out of the room with Undertaker.  
  
Just before exiting the room, Undertaker took an anxious look at Kurt. "Don't let anything happen to that sweet kid, alright?" he said, slowly walking out of the room.  
  
Kurt smiled and took a look at Angel. "Sure," he said, lightly kissing her forehead. "...bet your life on it..." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Where... am I?" Angel asked, getting up from a comfy couch. She looked around. "Wow," she whispered in astonishment. There was a lot of room, the things look as if they were worth a fortune! The place looked luxurious. She crept out of the blanket that was covering her body and explored the place. Moments after, she heard two people taking in what seems to be the kitchen. She slowly peeped and saw Stephanie and Kurt. Her heart cracked at the mere sight, but curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"Gee, Steph. Thanks for letting me bring her to your house," Kurt said. Stephanie smiled, sitting down on the chair. He offered Kurt a seat, and he complied. "So... what made Angel pass out like that?" Kurt asked.  
  
Steph clasped her hands. "She said she was scared. Angel and Shaniqua's match wasn't part of the script after all; it must've shocked her. She's in her first match with the most brutal diva, for crying out loud!" Steph explained.  
  
"But she managed to win it," Kurt interrupted. He looked blankly on the floor and smiled. "Heh... our training payed off after all," Kurt mumbled. "I taught her how to maneuver an Ankle Lock, but that thing she did with Shaniqua's leg was her own version. I'm impressed..." he continued.  
  
"What a fine diva she'll make," Stephanie said. She placed her palm on her head with her elbow resting on the table. "Great timing for her, Smackdown just got a Women's Championship belt. She'll get a career highlight soon; I can feel it," Stephanie continued.  
  
Kurt shifted eyes to Stephanie and the floor. He tried to think of something for them to talk about. Then suddenly a thought popped into his mind. "How's Paul?" he asked. Stephanie looked at Kurt in a bit of shock. He can't believe he said that! His mind operated like a vending machine; once the coin was in, a mere push of the button sends the item right out. "I'm sorry, let's just change the--"  
  
"We're doing fine," Stephanie replied, sadly looking down the floor. "I know he loves me, but it just doesn't seem right... I mean, me and Paul; it doesn't spell out Chemistry..." Stephanie continued. "And... I love someone else." she said.  
  
Kurt blushed and trued to restrain himself. But again, his mind was a vending machine. "Who's that someone?" he asked.  
  
Stephanie looked at Kurt and grabbed his hand. "I... I can't tell you, okay?" she replied. "But I can give you a clue... I dumped him for someone I don't love," she said, letting go of Kurt's hand.  
  
Kurt realized that it was him. He didn't want Stephanie to notice how happy he was. He smiled. "Oookay... let's go check on Angel," he said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on. Stephanie nodded and slowly marched towards the living room. Angel dashed and laid on her former position, trying her best for Kurt not to notice. Kurt and Stephanie arrived just in time; Angel fixed herself up into her former position. Kurt smiled and then noticed the blanket was only covering half of her body. He remembered putting it upto her neck. He smiled again, tapping Angel's shoulder. "Yo... wake up," Kurt whispered.  
  
Angel acted like she just woke up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where... where am I? Kurt?" she acted, hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice.  
  
"We're at Stephanie's," he replied. He grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her up and slapped her back. Angel gave out a sudden squeal. "Alright, you're REALLY awake. We'll stop by your house and head for the airport," Kurt continued.  
  
Angel suddenly stopped rubbing her back. She slowly turned to Kurt who was unstoppably smiling. "Ai... Airport? Are we going somewhere?" Angel asked. Kurt laughed out loud. Angel was humiliated. She blushed and slapped Kurt's arm. "What's so funny about that?" she asked.  
  
Kurt finally held back his chuckles and grinned. "You just signed up for the WWE, and you must know by now that we don't stick to just one place," Kurt explained. He once again slapped Angel's back and laughed on the way out. Angel ran after him with steam puffing out of her ears. By the time Angel was by the door, she looked back at Stephanie. "Hey Steph, are you coming with us? There won't be any Smackdown without the General Manager, right?" she said.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I'll catch up with you guys later. You go on ahead and pack your things." Stephanie said, gesturing Angel to go. Angel nodded. By the time the door slammed Stephanie's smile disappeared. She sighed. "I hope Kurt still loves me... especially now that Angel's around..." 


End file.
